GS Summer camp
by Sammi Somara
Summary: the GS Peoples go to Summer Camp! Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

The GS Character go to Summer Camp!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Yup. The Gs characters go to summer camp. Ad me too!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(on the bus that is taking them to summer camp)  
  
Ivan: We've been in this bus for two hours! When will we ever get there!  
  
Sammi: Oh, Ivan. Stop whining. Summer camp is worth the wait. I went last year. It was great! The food, the singing, the activities, the singing, the friends, the singing, the sense of togetherness, oh, and did I mention the singing? *starts singing a song she learned at camp last year at the top of her lungs*  
  
Random Kid #1: Make it stop!  
  
Random kid #2: Does anyone have some earplugs?  
  
Random Kid #3: I do, but I'm usin' 'em!  
  
Random Kid#2: Then how come you can hear me?  
  
Random Kid #3: *takes out earplugs* Stupid cheapo earplugs!  
  
Random Kid #4: AHHHHHHHHHHH! THE SCREECHING!!!! MAKE IT STOPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sammi: *snif* They....*snif...don't......*snif*...like.....*sinf*...my.....*snif*.....singing!!!!!1 *bursts into tears*  
  
Ivan: We like your singing.  
  
Sammi: Really? *smiles and starts singing again*  
  
Mia: Oh, great! Ivna, why did you tell her that?  
  
Ivan: 'Cause if she got mad at us for not liking her singing, we'd be DEAD!!!  
  
Mia: Good point...  
  
))__________   
  
How did ya like it? As always, plz review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. We're here!

GS Summer Camp!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
YAY!!!!!! UPDATE!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sammi: We're here at Camp Crazy!!!  
  
Ivan: Finally!  
  
Sheba: I sure hope I'm in the same cabin as Mia!  
  
Mia: And that's 'cause I'm the coolest Adept in the world!  
  
Sheba: Not only that, but with you and me in the same cabin, we can pull off the BIGGEST RAID IN CAMP HISTORY!!!  
  
Mia: YEAH!!!  
  
Sheba: Let's go look at the list!  
  
Mia: Here are the names of the cabins we are in! (yes, the cabins have names)  
  
Sammi-Zany Insany  
  
Isaac-Weird World  
  
Garet-Stupid Central  
  
Ivan- Loony Bin Land  
  
Mia-Zany Insany  
  
Felix-Stupid Central  
  
Jenna- Isle of Insanity (this cabin is on the island in the middle of the lake)  
  
Sheba-Zany Insany  
  
Piers-Loony Bin Land  
  
Sammi: We are going to have SOOOOOOOOOO much fun this year!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it? As always, plz review!!! 


	3. First day at camp and THE BIG RAID!

GS SUMMER CAMP!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Now for the first official day at camp. In this chapter, Camp Drama Class, Gymnastics Competition, and The Biggest Raid In Camp History!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
MORNING: BREAKFAST (A/N: This is mostly based off of stuff we do at the summer camp I go to sometimes)  
  
Sheba, Mia, and Sammi: *banging fists on the table* WE GOT SPIRIT, YES WE DO, WE GOT SPIRIT, HOW ABOUT YOU? *points at Loony Bin Land's table*  
  
Campers From Looney Bin Land: *not listening*  
  
MORNING: ACTIVITIES  
  
ACTIVITY: DRAMA  
  
Teacher: Welcome to Drama Class!  
  
Campers: YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Piers: This is so stupid......  
  
Teacher: Now, our first warm- up will be tongue twisters! Please, one by one, repeat after me. (A/N: The following tongue twister/poem are really ones from camp. I do not know who wrote them, but just in case, here's the disclaimer: I do not own the following tongue twister) What a to do to die today At a minute or two to two A thing distinctly hard to say and harder yet to do. For they'll beat a tattoo at twenty to two A rat-a-tat tat-a-tat -tat-a-tattoo And the dragon will come When he hears the drum At a minute or two to two today At a minute or two to two.  
  
Campers: Huh?  
  
ACTIVITY: MOUNTAIN BIKING  
  
Sammi: *riding on a bicycle* This is so fun!!!!!!!! *starts singing happily*  
  
Ivan: *also riding a bicycle* Stop it, Sammi, you're breaking my concentration!  
  
Piers: *also riding on a bicycle* Stop arguing, you two!  
  
Sammi: *loses control of bicycle* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!! *falls off bicycle after running into tree* *starts crying*  
  
Ivan: *gets off bicycle* Sammi, are you all right?  
  
Teacher: *runs over* Miss Somara, come with me to the nurses office!  
  
Sammi: *stops crying* Okay....*resumes crying*  
  
(Sammi and the teacher walk away)  
  
NOON: LUNCH  
  
(At the Zany Insany table)  
  
Mia: I heard you fell down during mountain climbing, Sammi.  
  
Sheba: Yeah, are you all right?  
  
Sammi: Yeah, I'm just glad it wasn't too bad.  
  
Sheba: You mean it didn't hurt?  
  
Sammi: No, it hurt a lot, but at least I didn't break any bones. What activities did ya'll have?  
  
Mia: I had rock climbing and Arts and Crafts.  
  
Sheba: I had Karate and Media.  
  
(at Stupid Central table)  
  
Garet: Did you hear? Did you hear?  
  
Felix: Did I hear what?  
  
Garet: Sammi fell down during mountain biking!  
  
Felix: Well, DUH!! It's all everyone's been talking about!  
  
Garet: Yum. This food is good. Hey, Felix, pass the ketchup.  
  
(at the Loony Bin Land table)  
  
Ivan: Sure hope Sammi's all right....  
  
Piers: I'm sure she's fine.  
  
Ivan: How can you not be worried!?  
  
Piers: I'm not paranoid.  
  
Ivan: Who are you callin' paranoid!?  
  
(at the Isle of Insanity table)  
  
Jenna: I can't WAIT for the gymnastics competition!  
  
Feizhi: I wonder if my kung fu skills will help me in the gymnastics competition?  
  
Jenna: ... ... ... ... ... ...Feizhi?  
  
Feizhi: What?  
  
Jenna: Could you teach me kung fu?  
  
Feizhi: Sure!  
  
(at the Weird World table)  
  
Isaac: I hear Sammi fell during mountain biking.  
  
Hsu: Really? ... ... ... ... ... ...Who's Sammi?  
  
Isaac: ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
AFTERNOON: GYMNASTICS COMPETITION  
  
Random Counselor:: Welcome to the Camp Crazy Gymnastics Competition!!! First up is Jenna!  
  
Jenna: *does an amazing gymnastics routines*  
  
Random Counselor: WOW!!! Next is Feizhi.  
  
Feizhi: *Starts doing flips and stuff with kung fu moves put in at random intervals*  
  
Sammi: I wish I could do that...  
  
Sheba: Yeah...  
  
Random Counselor: Next is Sheba!  
  
Sheba: Wish me luck!  
  
Sammi: Good luck!  
  
Mia: Yeah, good luck!  
  
Sheba: *walks up to the mat* Ok, here goes....*starts doing flips and cartwheels*  
  
Sammi and Mia: *clapping*  
  
Random Counselor: Next is Sammi!  
  
Sammi: YAY!!! *jumps around, spins, then does a triple flip* Ta-da!  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
Random Counselor: Next is Mia!  
  
Mia: Ok...*walks up to mat* Ummmm...Hi, my name is Mia and....ummm....  
  
Garet: Get on with it! This is taking FOREVER!  
  
Random Kid: Yeah!  
  
Mia: Okay...Umm....*starts spinning and doing cartwheels*  
  
Random Counselor: Good job, Mia. Next is....*looks at list* Isaac.  
  
Isaac: *gulp* *walks up to mat**starts jumping around* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I CAN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Random Counselor: That is quite enough, Isaac. Garet, Ivan, and Felix decided not to enter, so Piers is next!  
  
Piers: Ummm... Ok..... *tries to do a flip, but falls down halfway through*  
  
Audience: BOO!  
  
Garet, Ivan, and Felix: *ROTFLMAO*  
  
Sammi: *at the top of her lungs* COME ON, PIERS! YOU CAN DO IT!!!!  
  
Everybody: *looks at Sammi weird*  
  
Sammi: Heh heh.......  
  
NIGHT: THE BIG RAID  
  
Sheba: *TPing the outside of the boys cabins* This is fun!  
  
Sammi: Yeah! *setting up booby traps along the path to the dining hall*  
  
Mia: Yeah! I just finished putting all the tables in the bathrooms!  
  
Sheba: I hung the chairs in the trees!  
  
Sammi: Boy, everybody's gonna have trouble eating breakfast tomorrow!  
  
Sheba: I swiped some ice cream from the dining hall!  
  
Mia: COOL!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
How did ya like it? As always, plz review! 


	4. CAMPOUT NIGHT!

GS Summer Camp  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
I am updating again. Yup ^_^.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
Idan Yuro- What's that s'posed to mean?  
SSJ-Kybok Silverfang -Good idea. I might use that in Chapter 5.  
Ivan's Kitsune- I have read your stories. Haven't you seen my reviews?  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(at breakfast)  
  
Sammi: That raid was GREAT!!!  
  
Sheba: You're tellin' me!  
  
(Way, WAY later, during dinner free time)  
  
Sammi: It's OUR turn to go on the campout tomorrow night.  
  
Sheba: Lucky boys...They already got it over with...  
  
Mia: I hear we have to go right after lunch.  
  
Jenna: Campout night is the single scariest night of the entire session!  
  
(Tomorrow, after lunch)  
  
Sammi: Well, at least we get to go to the NEW campsite.  
  
Mia: Yeah, the old one is crawling with bugs...I pity Feizhi...She had to go to the old one...  
  
Sammi: *shudder*  
  
(At the campsite)  
  
(Sammi has borrowed another girl's digital camera and is making videos)  
  
Sammi: *zooms in on people making pita bread* How's it going?  
  
Mia: Oh, fine, we only have a couple hundred more to go...  
  
Jenna: I hear the hobo packs we're having for dinner are totally ick! (A/N: A hobo pack is a food that is sometimes seen at campouts where you throw tomatoes, onions, potatoes, and meat into a foil wrapper and cook it over the fire. Of course, at the camp in the story, the hobo packs are always either over- or under-cooked.)  
  
Sheba: At least we have pita bread.  
  
(Sammi walks over to where the mud oven is being made)  
  
Sammi: So what are you doing?  
  
Chaucha: We're making a mud oven.  
  
Hamma: This is where we'll cook the pita bread!  
  
Chaucha: This is fun!  
  
Hamma: Yeah, and you can get all dirty! *throws mudball at Chaucha*  
  
Chaucha: Hey! *throws mudball at Hamma*  
  
(Sammi slowly inches away before she gets drawn into the mudfight)  
  
Sammi: Whew! That was close!  
  
Counselor: Okay, who wants to play Klingon Tag?  
  
Everyone: I DO!  
  
Sammi: Yep. Definitely want to do that. *sets down camera and goes off to play Klingon Tag*  
  
(The game starts. Soon after, Sammi is the only one left standing.)  
  
(Soon afterwards, they play 'Most Likely'. Sammi is voted most likely to pee in her pants. Sammi is not amused. Sheba is voted most likely to cuss out the counselor. Sheba is so offended by this comment that she cusses out the counselor.)  
  
(Dinner)  
  
(Sammi throws hobo pack into nearby bush and eats pita bread)  
  
(After it gets dark)  
  
Counselor: Okay, everyone find a stick to roast marshmallows on!  
  
Sammi: It's too dark! I can't see anything!  
  
Counselor: Use a flashlight!  
  
Sammi (whining): I forgot to bring one!  
  
Sheba: Borrow this one.  
  
(Sammi finds stick)  
  
Sammi: I found a stick  
It's dirty and ick,  
But it was the stick  
That I chose to pick.  
  
For I like that stick  
No matter how ick,  
'Cause it was the stick  
That I happened to pick! (A/N: I actually made that poem up at camp.)  
  
(They roast marshmallows and make sores)  
  
(Almost bed time, after singing songs. Everyone is waving flashlights around)  
  
Sammi: *singing softly*  
Flashlights that go all the way to the stars,  
Flashlights that light up Jupiter and Mars,  
Flashlights that go all the way to the sun,  
Flashlights that light up the stars, every one.  
  
Flashlights that cut through the dark of the night,  
Flashlights that mimic the full moon's pale light,  
Flashlights that shine to the heavens above,  
Revealing the angels, their wings filled with love.  
  
Flashlights that never stop waving around,  
Until it's time to go down to the ground.  
Then it is time for the flashlights to rest,  
Because for them, that's what truly is best.  
  
But until then they will go to the stars,  
The flashlights will light up Jupiter and Mars,  
The flashlights will go all the way to the sun.  
And they will light up the stars, every one! (Made that one up at camp, too) *yawn* *falls asleep*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, how is it? I would really like it if you would comment on the poems, because I really worked hard on them. Yeah, I would really like it if you commented on the poems. As always, plz review! 


End file.
